The Ghost King's Magic
by Abayden
Summary: Nico Di Angelo has lived in his pure blood father's house since his older sister Bianca died a year ago. He still has Hazel but it isn't the same. He has closed off from the world around him because of it. When he heads to Hogwarts he doesn't think it can get any worse but then he is sorted into Hufflepuff the 'weak' house.
1. The Letter

(Hello! This is a Percy Jackson Hogwarts AU. Disclaimer I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter)

Nico tapped his foot nervously against the floor of his family's dining hall. He was waiting for his Hogwarts letter. His sister had gotten her letter two years ago but she had died not long after. He lived in his father's cold empty house with his father, half sister Hazel, and step-mother. Hazel was heading back to her second year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor.

As he was deep in thought he heard clicking on the dining room window. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the window. He pried open the window with some difficulty and let the owl in. It dropped the letter on the table and flew back out the window. He tore open the letter excitedly, not even glancing at the address and read,

"Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Di Angelo,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Nico started grinning happily, this was one of the first times he had smiled since Bianca's death. "Hazel!" He had run to the stairs and was yelling up them, "I got my letter!" He heard a loud happy scream from upstairs.

Let me see!" She snatched the letter from his hands before he could even reply. Her grin got bigger as her eyes moved down the page. She clapped and hugged her brother. "Oh! You're going to love Hogwarts!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs to his room. "We need to go shopping and since we live really close to Diagon Alley we can do our shopping just the two of us. Then we can get ice-cream!" She bounced up and down on her toes happily. They had been to Diagon Alley by themselves many times in the last few years. "We could leave now! I still have a key to our vault!" She ran out of his room yelling behind her, "Get dressed so we can leave!"

Nico smiled and grabbed some clothes for the day. He got dressed as quickly as he could and ran downstairs to meet Hazel. She was bouncing on the tip of her toes and her clothes were slightly rumpled. She grabbed his hand and swung open the huge oak front door. They stepped onto the bright street. Nico paused for a second to catch his breath but Hazel just told him to follow her. She rushed up and down the streets of London with Nico right behind her.

They stopped at an old and worn out building that many of the other people could not seem to see. Hazel opened the door quietly and greeted the bartender, Nico just waved at him. "More Hogwarts students?" Tom asked. Hazel nodded and walked out back. She pulled out her wand and tapped one of the brinks on the wall. The wall split open to reveal a bustling street filled with hundreds of witches and wizards.

Hazel looked around trying to get her bearings, "Okay. How much money do we have," She said to herself, she pulled out and change purse and counted the money inside, "We have 24 galleons, 37 sickles and 12 knuts," Nico sighed in relief, he had always hated Gringotts. "So we'll get our robes first,"

Nico pushed open the door to the robes shop and smiled at Madam Malkin. "Hogwart dear?" He nodded, "Come this way we have another boy here being fitted," Nico followed her behind the curtain. The boy being fitted was a small impish boy of about 13. He was talking animatedly to the woman fitting his robes.

"-So then I said 'One day you'll be working for me' well I got punched in the face but it was still funny," The woman fitting his robes sighed and shook her head, "Oh by the way thanks Kaitlin," He turned his head and look at Nico. "Hey! I know you! Your Hazel's little brother! She talks about you a lot!" He was fidgeting slightly in his new robes.

"All done Valdez," Said the woman standing next to him, "You can hop down now," The boy jumped down from the platform and gave Nico a high five. "Name's Leo Valdez, tell your sister I said hi" Nico nodded and was ushered onto a platform.

"An hour later Nico and Hazel started to head down to the wand shop, then Hazel stopped and turned. "Nico I see my friend," She pointed at a tall Chineas guy who was about 13, "Can I go and see him?"

"Sure, I'll go by myself," He waved her in the direction of her friend, "I'll be fine," She ran toward him and waved. Nico smiled and nervously walked into the shop.

"As he walked in a little bell jingled, there was a little chair in the corner in the room that looked like it would fall apart if someone sat on it. He sat on it anyway. He crossed his legs and waited on the edge on the seat.

"Hello," A soft voice said in the background. Nico jumped off his seat in surprise. "Mr. Di Angelo I've been expecting to see you for a long time now. I remember your sister's wand well 13 inches, ash with unicorn hair,"

"How-"

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Di Angelo," He was standing right in front of his face now, "What is your wand arm?"

Nico blinked in surprise, "Um, left," Olivander flicked his hand and a tape measure flew out of his pocket. The tape measure started measuring his forearms.

Olivander started moving around the shop pulling boxes off the shelves. "How about this one," He handed Nico a wand, "12 inches, cedar and dragon heartstring," Nico picked up the wand and waved it. Several of the boxes flew off the shelf. "No, no!" Olivander snatched back the wand and handed him a different wand. "This one 11 inches, yew, unicorn hair," Before Nico even had a chance to try it out. "No," He examined one wand and gave it to Nico, "This one, 13 inches, blackthorn with horned serpent horn shaving," When he waved the wand the glass front of the shop smashed.

"Sorry,"

"Olivander waved his apology off. "Maybe this one, 10 inches, ebony and veela hair," Nico waved the wand and the chair exploded. "Nope," He put the wand back. "Maybe, maybe," He said as he took out a wand from it's box. "Try this, 13 1⁄2 inches, elder with thestral tail hair," Nico picked up the wand and felt a warm feeling in his chest. He waved the wand and black sparks filled the air. "Bravo! Bravo!" Olivander clapped his hands. Nico nodded his head and handed over 7 silver sickels

"He stepped out into the sunlight with his new wand. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron to see his sister talking and laughing with Frank. He sat down at the table they were at and kissed Hazel's cheek. "Hey, sis," he turned to look at Frank, "Hello, Frank,"

Frank shifted nervously in his seat. "Hi Nico, how are you?"

Hazel stood up and stretched, "Well I need to use the bathroom," She walked away.

"Nico turned to look at Frank, "Remember, I like you Frank but if you hurt my sister I will rip you limb from limb,"

Frank looked at him with complete fear, "Yeah, of course,"

Hazel came back from the bathroom and said, "We should head home now, Father will want us home by now,"

"Of course we should go," Nico stood and Hazel hugged Frank goodbye. They walked toward the door of the Leaky Caldren and stepped out onto Muggle London.


	2. The Train

Hi people who have read this for some reason. Thanks. I don't post often since this is just my practice writing and I am working on something much bigger also I have a life. I am sadly not J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan (I wouldn't be here if I was). Please tell me what you think and correct my grammar and spelling.

Nico nervously pushed his trolley down the platform of muggle King's Cross station. His father was not able to be there so his step-mother was walking them to the station. She turned her nose up at the muggles walking past them. "They should close the station," Persephone said.

Hazel sighed and shook her head, she turned her head toward Nico and said, "You remember where the platform is right?"

"Of course Hazel," He said frowning. "You forgot?"

"Of course not just checking,"

They made the rest of their way to the platform in silence. Muggles walking past them talking on phones or running for trains. Nico glanced around, he had been there when Bianca and Hazel had left for Hogwarts but was still scared he would run into the wrong post. He could just imagine it, him running head first into a normal post his stuff going everywhere, muggles staring at him. _That's not going to happen_ he reminded himself but he still worried.

"Here we are," said Hazel cheerfully. "You first Nico!"

Persephone sighed and said, "Well I have to go. You will be fine on your of course," She gave them a look of distaste and disapperated. She had never really liked Nico, Hazel or Bianca. She and his father had never had children of there own and all three of them had been born while she and their father were married.

"Sheesh," Hazel muttered. "She's friendly as ever,"

"Yeah she's a bitch," Nico stated.

Hazel turned her head sharply to look at Nico, "Language!"

"Sorry Bianc-" Nico caught his mistake before he finished his sentence but Hazel still heard him. She stared at her trainers and discreetly wiped her eyes. "Let's just go," he said.

He and Hazel walked through the barrier and stepped on to a crowded platform while and scarlet train gleamed on the tracks. The barrier guard moved them away from the platform and they walked to the train.

"Okay so my friends always claim a compartment at the end of the train so we'll go there," Hazel looked around trying to see through the steam. They walked to the last car and dragged their trunks up into the car. Neither of them had pets because animals tended not to like them. Hazel glanced in the compartments they walked past and Nico got more tired as he tried to carry his trunk down the narrow hallway.

When she was at the second to last compartment she smiled. "This is it," She said. Nico glanced into the compartment and saw 6 teenagers sitting and laughing together.

Nico felt what felt like a pit in his stomach and tears pricked the corners of his eyes, "I don't think I can do this Hazel," He said his voice shaking, "It's just that," His voice caught on the last words as the cutest guy he had ever seen looked up saw them and waved. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He smiled and gestured for them to come in.

"That's Percy, he's really. He's in 5th year," Hazel looked at Nico and grabbed his hands. Nico would shake most people off and tell them if they ever touched his again they would regret it, but it was Hazel. "Let's go say hello to everyone,"

She slide open the compartment door and all six people said, "Hazel!"

"Hi guys! This is my little brother Nico," Several of the people in the small compartment waved at him. "Introduce yourselves guys,"

A girl in the corner with long brown hair and skin the same colour as Hazel nodded at him, "I'm Reyna, 4th year, Gryffindor," She must not talk much but she continued to stare at him.

The small impish boy from the robe shop jumped up from his seat, his hand playing with a small moving figure of a dragon, "The names Leo Valdez flaming hot bad boy supreme!" He said rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, "I'm in my forth year and I am in the very best house Ravenclaw," He stuck out his hand for Nico to shake but he didn't take it. Leo smile wavered a bit but in a flash it came back.

A brown haired girl with eyes that Nico couldn't quite place the colour of sighed, "Leo sit down," Leo flashed her the finger but sat down anyway with a mutter "Your no fun,' She smiled at Nico, "My names Piper, I'm in the same year as Leo and Reyna and I'm in Sytherin," She played with her braid absently, "It's really nice to meet you," She nodded toward their trunks and said, "Stop standing in the doorway and stick your trunks with the rest," Nico glanced up at the crowded rack and shrugged at Hazel. They just barely managed to stuff their trunks with the rest. They sat down next to each other as the rack above them groaned.

Frank from Diagon Alley waved awkwardly at Nico and said, "Um I'm Frank Zhang but you already knew that," He looked down at his hands, "Sorry," he murmured, "Ah, I'm in Hufflepuff and in 3rd year," He shifted in his seat and smiled nervously. Nico didn't really understand why until he remembered the threat he made weeks before and smiled internally.

A tall and blonde girl with scary grey eyes and a baseball cap smiled at him, "I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm in 5th year. I am also in Ravenclaw house," She had her hand resting on the leg of the handsome black haired guy next to her, they must have been dating. "And this the Percy Jackson,"

Her boyfriend Percy grinned easily and said "I can introduce myself fine Wise Girl. Percy Jackson and I'm in the house of the brave. I'm in the same year as Wise Girl here," He kissed Annabeth on the cheek lightly and she blushed. "So what house do you hope you're in,"

Nico laughed at himself mentally, of course Percy had a girlfriend. He was mentally kicking himself when he realized he had been sitting there staying at Percy for several seconds, "Oh um, Ravenclaw or Slytherin wouldn't been bad,"

Leo jumped up and pumped his fists in the air, "Ravenclaw for the win!"

Piper glared at Leo, "It would be nice to have another Slytherin in our little group," She craned her neck to look out into the hallway, "Has anyone seen Jason?" All of them shook their head, no.

"Who's Jason?" Nico asked Piper.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend, he's in 4th year too but in Gryffindor,"

Before she could say anything else Percy jumped to his feet, "Oh, shit!" He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her up, "I forgot about the Prefects compartment!" He slide open the door to the compartment and he and Annabeth ran out "Sorry guys! We'll be back,"

The six people still in the compartment looked at each other and burst out laughing. They laughed for a full 30 seconds until a tall blond guy walked in he looked at them in wonder, "What so funny?"

Piper wiped her eyes and said, "It's nothing Jason," Jason flopped in the seat next to piper and fixed his golden wire glasses. Everyone but Nico started catching up on there summer.

About an hour later an old woman opened the compartment door and said, "Anything off the trolley dears," Hazel stood up and bought about half the sweets there for all of the entire group. Nico stared out the window at the ground speeding past. The friends continued to chat until the time the sun was setting when Percy and Annabeth got back and flopped on the seats. The kids left one by one to change into their school robes from their muggle attire. Nico felt the train jolt to a stop as they arrived at the station.

They were told to leave their bags on the train and they filed out one by one. Nico stretched and then blinked in surprise at the at the skeletal houses pulling the carriages. "What are those," He whispered to Hazel.

She looked at him in surprise and said softly, "Wait you can you can see them too?" Before he could answer he was whisked away by the crowd.

He looked around for Hazel until he heard a voice shouting, "Firs' years- follow me!" Nico followed the voice and gasped as he saw the tallest man that he had every seen. He had a wild beard and hair but you could see kind eyes through the bushy black hair. The man waved them toward groups of small boats. "No more'n four to a boat," Nico stepped into a boat with a red headed girl with robes just a little to small, a tiny blond boy with a huge camera around his neck and a boy with lips stained bright red. As soon as everyone stepped into a boat they started moving all on their own.

As they made their way towards the huge castle above them, he could hear the clicking of a camera beside him and was very tempted to throw it into the lake. He was later very glad he didn't. As the pull up to the shore everyone one got out and stood behind the large man. He stood in front of a large door and glanced around to see if everyone was there. When he was sure they where he knocked on the huge door three times.

OK finished with that chapter. Tell me what you thought! Bye!


	3. The Sorting

(This is my second time writing this because the first time everything was deleted. 4 and a half hours worth of writing gone but I'm trying again. Sorry if it's not that good. I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling)

The huge wooden door swung open and a stern looking woman stood in the doorway, "I will take them from here Hagrid," She said, "Follow me please," The nervous first years followed the stern woman to the Entrance Hall. they could hear hundreds of students through the huge oak doors that must have led to the Great Hall but she didn't lead them through there she opened a much smaller door to a small room. She waved the first years inside.

"You are about to be sorted into your Houses. Your house is like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. Good behavior while win your house points and bad behavior will lose your house point," She said sternly. "My name is Professor McGonagall. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and of course Slytherin. Now I expect you to make yourselves look smart until I come back," She glanced at the small boy's camera and Nico's messy hair. She swept out of the room.

As soon as she left all the students started talking to each other about what was about to happen. Nico stared at his feet and ignored all the students speaking around him. He knew that the sorting was nothing to worry about since Hazel told him that it was nothing but he still felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. About five minutes Professor McGonagall came back into the room looking rather worried, he didn't know what it was but anything that got her worried about he knew would be terrifying.

"This way," She said and walked out into the Entrance Hall the doors to the Great Hall throw open wide. "Form a line," she said frowning at the first years. The children formed into a line Nico was behind a short black haired guy. They walked into the Great Hall and Nico gasped. The Great Hall really lived up to its name. The ceiling looked like the beautiful sky outside. It was black with a million stars spread across it. He knew it was a spell but it was hard to believe that the Great Hall didn't just open up into the heavens. Thousands of candles floated in the air making the golden plates and cups glitter and shine in the light.

As he was staring up at the ceiling Professor McGonagall carried an old stool and patched, dirty wizard's hat to the front of the Hall. She placed down the stool then she set the hat on top of it. He really couldn't see want was so special about the old hat but then the brim of the hat opened and started singing (I can't write music). When it finished the whole school clapped politely so Nico joined in.

"When I call your name please come a put the hat on," McGonagall said. So that's all you had to do. He turned his head to look at the Gryffindor table and saw Hazel, Percy, Reyna and Jason sitting next to each other looking at him. Hazel and Jason waved at him, Percy gave him a thumbs up and Reyna nodded at him. he smiled weakly back. Hazel mouthed, "Good Luck," at him. "Blackstone, Lou Ellen," McGonagall called out. A nervous girl with pigtails walked up to the front. The hat was so big it covered her eyes, a minute later the hat screamed out to the hall, "Hufflepuff!"

Two more people were sorted both in Gryffindor, then "Di Angelo, Nicolas," He stumbled up to the front and turned to look out at the Great Hall as he sat on the stool. He saw Frank waving at him and Percy giving him a thumbs up. As he looked at Percy he felt his cheeks warm up then all he could see was the inside of the hat.

_Hmm interesting,_ said a voice in his, the hat he realized. _You could fit in any of the houses. Loyal to a fault to your sisters, brave when facing the world, smart as a whip but also an urge to succeed_ the hat mused almost to itself

_My family and friends think I should be in_ _Slytherin_ Nico suggested.

_Ha! _The hat said _Barely of all the house, and you fit in them all, Slytherin is the one you are least like. Good thing they are not the Sorting Hat._

_Well I am pretty_ _smart_ Nico said to the hat _Maybe Ravenclaw_

_Shh! This is not for you to decide! You are not the sorting hat!_ The hat said with amusement. _Ah! I know just where to put you. _The hat said. _I know you'll love _"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed the last word out to the hall.

Nico jumped off the stool, deaf to the sound of clapping and cheers from the Hufflepuff table. He saw Frank smiling and waving at him to come and sit next to him, patting the seat next to him. Nico sat down next to him and Frank said, "Wow. it took almost 7 minutes to sort you," Had it really it hadn't felt that way when he was being sorted.

He felt tears prick his eyes, of course he would be different in another way, "Is that a bad thing?" he said in misery.

"No!" Frank said in shock. "Some people it just takes longer. Annabeth told me that Percy, Reyna, Piper and Leo all took over five minutes. Harry freaking Potter himself took four minutes to sort," Frank said excitedly. "It just means that you could fit in more then one house and the hat needs time to decide. He heard, "Bryce, Lawrence," be sorted into Slytherin. Bryce looked a little scary to Nico and he could see the the applause was scattered as the Slytherins eyed their new housemate.

Nico tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. He looked up as "Markowitz, Cecil," was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs started cheering and clapping as Cecil came to sit with them. Nico joined in clapping but stared at his plate wishing the sorting would end so they could eat. About 30 people more were sorted, then "Solace, Will," was called and he sat down he smiled at the hall and as soon as the hat touched his head it screamed "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers and claps as Will came to sit next to Nico.

Finally, "Weasley, Ginevra," was called up and when she put the hat on about 30 seconds past before it screamed, "Gryffindor!" and let out a bark of laughter. The Gryffindor table started cheering and three red headed boys jumped up to hug her. Two of the boys were identical and even from across the hall Nico could tell the were troublemakers.

When the Gryffindors had finally settled down, Dumbledore stood and waved his hand for silence. the entire hall was quiet in a second. "Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "I do know that you wish to eat but first I have a couple of things you must know, first we have a new Defense Against the Dark Art Teacher," A handsome blond man with teal robes stood up, "Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!" There was very laud applause at the sound of this mans name. Nico only remembered him as the author of some book but that's it.

"Also I must remind you that you may not use magic in the hallways between class, as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but for just a second he swore that the flashed at the Gryffindor twins and Leo Valdez.

Then one of the twins stood up and the hall drew a collective breath as though they knew what was about to happen, "Where's Ron!" he shouted panicked, "Ron! Harry!" His twin stood up and they both searched the hall for the people they were missing. "Professor, our brother and Harry are not here," Just as they said that a tall man with a hooked nose that looked rather like a bat, swept into the room an said something the Dumbledore.

"I am so sorry but something has come to my attention," He swept his hand around the hall and food appeared, "If you'll excuse me," He, McGonagall and the teacher that looked rather like bat, walked swiftly out of the hall.

"What was that about?" He asked Frank as he picked at his potatoes, not really that hungry any more.

"Probably nothing," Frank said swallowing his food. "Harry Potter tends to get in trouble," the kids around them were talking to each other and Frank joined their conversation but Nico just scuffed his toes against the stone floor. The food was amazing but he was to nervous to eat. His father would be so angry at him for being in Hufflepuff. Nico felt light head but then Frank taped his shoulder and passed him the bread and he took a few deep breaths. he smiled and took of of the pieces of bread.

The talk around him turned to families and he started listening to what the people around him were saying. Will Solace was saying something, "Well my mum and my Step-dad are muggles but I don't know about my dad," He grabbed the butter from Cecil. "I never even knew about magic before I came here!"

"My mum is a muggle but my dad's a wizard,' Cecil said. "He works for the control of Magical Creatures department at the ministry," He turned to Lou Ellen, "What about you?"

"My dad is muggleborn like you Will," She nodded at Will. "But my mum's from an old wizard family. And you Frank,"

"I don't know my dad but my mum was from an old Chinese wizarding family. She was an animagus, which means she could turn into an animal," Frank said looking at Will. "I was raised by my Grandmother, she is a pureblood witch and an animagus. They could both turn into multiple animals. My mum was an auror,"

Cecil looked at Frank curiously, "What happened to your mum?" He asked.

Frank looked down at his lap, "She was killed by You Know Who right before he disappeared. She saved her comrades," He looked back at them. "She was a hero," He said so softly that Nico, who was sitting right next to him, barely heard him. "So Nico," Frank said with forced cheer. "What about you. I know about Hazel but what about you,"

"Both my parents were from pureblood families," He said softly. He didn't say that his sister had died last year or that his mother was a squib who was killed for fun by some of Voldemort's followers when he was six, long after Voldemort fell. Or that he was there when it happened. They looked at him hoping for more details but he didn't say anything just stared at his half eaten food.

The students all around him continued to talk. While they had been talking about their families, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other teacher had come back. They were all sitting at the head table, Dumbledore and McGonagall talking to each other in hushed tones while the teacher that looked like a bat was glaring at the Gryffindors.

When dessert was half way done he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was and saw Will Solace sitting nervously next to him, "Um, can I ask you who You Know Who is?"

Nico looked at him in surprise but then remembered he was muggleborn, "Oh, was a wizard about 11 years ago," He said see sawing his hand back and forth. "he was not a good guy. He killed muggles and muggleborn. Or anyone who supported him. He wanted wizards to rule. He hated anyone who didn't think like he did," He saw the look of horror on Will's face. "He's gone though. 11 years ago he attacked Harry Potter's family and killed his parents but couldn't kill him and disappeared,"

"Great so there are racist wizard," Nico nodded his head yes. "So what his name?"

"People don't like to say the name but I'll write it down," Nico grabbed a napkin then realized that he didn't have a quill, "I don't have a quill sorry,"

"Oh that fine," Will said with a smile, "I have a pen," He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small grey thing.

"A what?"

"A pen," Will rolled his eyes. "There like quills but you don't have to re-dip them. Quills are dumb so I brought like six boxes of pens," He handed Nico the pen and Nico tried to write but it didn't do anything. Will laughed, "You have to take off the lid," Nico pulled off the lid and felt his cheeks go bright red with embarrassment.

On the napkin he wrote one word _Voldemort_. "Volde-" Will started to say.

Nico shushed him and Will thanked him and went back to his conversion with Cecil. "Will, your pen," Nico said and went to hand Will his pen back.

Will smiled and shoved the pen back a Nico, "Keep it. Take it as a gift,"

"Thank you Will," Nico said. Will smiled and turned back to Cecil. Nico tucked the pen in one of the pockets of his robes. Nico picked at his cherry pie and glanced around. The only person he saw that no one was sitting next to was Bryce Lawrence. His fellow Slytherins had given him plenty of space. He caught Nico staring at him and gave Nico a creepy smile.

Nico was very glad when Dumbledore stood and said, "Now that you are all fed and watered, bed!" He spread his arms wide. "Prefects lead your houses to your common room please. Now off you hop,"

A tall guy in Hufflepuff robes got all the Hufflepuffs in a line, youngest to oldest, he said, "Hello. My name is Cedric Diggory. I'm the male Hufflepuff prefect," He looked at the first year Hufflepuffs and said, "If you ever need anything at any time, whether it be that you're homesick, had a bad dream, need something, are having trouble with homework or another student," He smiled at the warmly. "Just find me. I'm here to help you," Nico smiled at him shyly and Cedric gave him a warm smile back. "Everyone good," There were a couple muttered yes's, "Okay lets go,"

Cedric lead them down four flights of stair and through seven hallway until he arrived in front of a large group of barrels. This hallway smelled like freshly baked cookies and pie. "So to get into the common room," Cedric said. "Just tap out this rhyme, Hel-ga Huff-le-puff on this barrel," He tapped the tune on a bottom left barrel. The door slide open to reveal a cozy room with a low ceiling. It was painted a soft yellow and all the couches were the same colour. They all looked so conformable. There was a fire crackling cheerfully in the hearth. There were desks for doing homework lining on wall. One wall had little window nooks with soft couches in the them . On one slept a brown tabby cat. For once the cat didn't hiss at Nico it just stretched.

Cedric smiled and said, "Boys on the right," Pointing at a stairwell to the right that must have lead to the boy's dormitory. "And girls on the left," Nico and the other four Hufflepuff first year boys walked up the stair until they came to a door marked, "First Years," in black letters.

They pushed open the door and were greeted by a room that looked just as cozy as the common room. There were five bed all set in nooks in the wall with a window looking out on to the grounds. The sheets were a cream colour and the quilt was a cheery yellow. There were light yellow silk curtains that they could close for some privacy. Next to each bad was a dresser that was also set into the wall. There was a fire that was closed of in the center of the room and pale yellow couches surrounding it. Nico bed was next to the door to the bathroom door. Next to him was Will Solace. Nico closed the curtains and changed into his pajamas. He and the other boys then quickly moved their clothes from their trunks to their dresser.

Nico flopped onto his bed and closed the curtains. He quickly drifted off into sleep and for the first time in years he didn't wake up screaming for Bianca.

(Wow. Done for a second time. Did you like, please tell me if you did or didn't. Bye!)


	4. First Day (Part 1)

**Hi, so last chapter since I was typing it over I made a story error. Ginny Weasley was not the last person to be sorted, sorry about that. Please correct my grammar and spelling, (I know I can't spell) and tell me what you think. Also I'm putting in other minor characters from other fandoms.**

Nico and the rest of the in the dormitory had no trouble had no trouble waking up the next morning and all dressed quickly. Aside from Nico, Will and Cecil there were two other boys. One of the was a silent, blue eyed boy who wore a trench coat no matter where he went, Nico had to rack his head for his name, after a minute he remembered at the sorting that this boy was called Castiel Novak. It was a weird name but wizard families gave their children strange names.

The other boy was a small, nervous boy named Rory Williams, he was a muggle born but had known about magic because his friend had met a wizard she had called 'raggedy Doctor'.

The first year boys walked down to the common room together silently. Cedric was in the middle of the common room calling the first years to him. They all walked over to him and he said, "So first years tend to get lost when they go to meals the first few weeks, so I'll be walking you to meals for now," Most of them stared down at their shoes and nodded but Rory Williams nervously put his hand up.

"Um, sir, can we sit at other houses tables?" He said to the floor and fidgeted with the collar of his robes.

Cedric blinked at him and said after a second, "Well yeah but why, Hufflepuffs are great and you can make good friends here?" Cedric patted Rory's shoulder, "How about you invite your friend to come and sit with us," Rory nodded his head and Cedric clapped his hand together, "Okay, let's head out troops!" He smiled at them and pushed open the door to the hallway.

When they got to the Great Hall, Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house, was handing out their schedules. As soon as they sat down two Gryffindors, one boy and one girl, sat down with them. The boy had a cocky air about him and as soon as he sat down next to Castiel he grabbed his schedule from him. "So Cas what classes do I have with you?" He had an American accent and cheered when he read the schedule, "Looks like Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have Herbology and DADA together. That's great,"

Castiel didn't really smile but his eyes lit up, "That will be enjoyable Dean," He and Dean continued to talk and ignore the rest of them.

Will turned and asked the Gryffindor girl, "How did you guy know you could sit at different tables?"

She sighed and swept her bright red hair out of her face, "There was this really know it all Ravenclaw second year who came and sat with his friend,"

Cecil grinned at her, "I thought all Ravenclaws were know-it-all's,"

Frank joined their conversation, "Hardly," He said dryly. "I know who your talking about. He's a jerk. Did he tell you your whole life story?" The girl nodded. "His name's Sherlock Holmes. Ignore him,"

The red-headed girl said, "I will, by the way the names Amy Pond," She shook hand with all of them expect Nico who when she went to shake his hand he just glared at her.

Will, Cecil and Nico read their schedule, or at least tried to. After a minute Nico threw down his schedule in defeat, "I can't read it!" Will and Cecil both nodded and Frank smiled at them.

"Hazel had the same problem, She found a charm that helps her, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Reyna read. It doesn't work for Leo though," He laughed a little at that as though remembering something. "I'll read it for you though. Since you're in first year you all have the same classes. Okay, first you have History of Magic with Binns, sorry," He looked at them with pity. "Then you have double DADA, then Herbology, then Charms. Charms is really fun," Frank said smiling. "Flitwick is really nice,"

They eat breakfast quickly and Nico didn't speak at all. The only time he made a sound for the rest of breakfast was when mail came. He looked up at the owls and then at Will. His mouth was wide open in shock as the owls rushed to find their owners. Nico of course didn't get anything but Castiel had a huge brown owl drop a smoking red letter on his plate. Frank gasped and Nico grimaced, a few minutes earlier a Howler had come for Ron Weasley a 2nd year Gryffindor who had stolen his families flying car.

Castiel went pale when he saw the Howler and tried the duck under the table but before he could the letter exploded. A woman's stern voice echoed around the hall, "**Castiel Novak!**" It screamed, several people at their table turned to look at him in pity. "**You are a disgrace to this family! Sorted into Hufflepuff of all houses! We always knew you were a freak! You will not be welcomed into our home! I hope you rot in Hell!**"

Everyone in the hall turned to stare at Castiel. No one laughed at this Howler. Cedric got up to sit next to Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. "Why are you wrapping your arms around my torso?" Castiel asked, his voice shaking.

Cedric stared at him in shock, "It's- It's a hug Cas," He turned to look at the Hufflepuff first years. "Go to your classes. Sarah will help you," A tall girl with a Hufflepuff prefect badge waved at them.

They walked out of the Great Hall. Will glanced at Castiel with pity, "Hey, Nico. What was that about?" He asked Nico.

Nico frowned, "Some families are all in the same houses and it matters to them. The Novak family is a really important wizard family. They've all been in Ravenclaw so it must matter to his parents that he's not in Ravenclaw,"

Will shock his head as he walked up the sixth flight of stairs, "That's dumb," He gasped, "This is a lot of stairs,"

They continued to walk until they got to a classroom. Sarah opened the door and they filed in. She closed the door and they sat down. About a minute a ghost glided through the black board. They all gasped and that was the most exciting thing that happened all class. About thirty minutes into the class Castiel walked in. Binns didn't even notice the late student. Nico stored that in his mind, if he wanted to skip a class this was the one to skip.

When the bell rang, Cedric was waiting outside and waved, "Boring right, Sarah has Potions next and Snape wouldn't let her miss a second so I'll be taking you guys to your next class,"

They walked down to flights of stairs and down several hallways. They walked into the DADA classroom with the Gryffindor first years and were met with about a million picture's of their teacher.

**Sorry to cut it off short but I'm writing this instead of sleeping and I have school soon. Tell me if you like the other fandom characters. I like it but what do you think. Also no I don't hate Ravenclaws as I might have made it seem in this chapter. I am a Ravenclaw. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. First Day (Part 2)

I have nothing to say for myself. Part 2! (As always correct my spelling and grammar)

Nico blinked up at the hundreds of pictures on the walls. Lockharts smiled and waved from every corner of the room. The Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors hadn't arrived yet, stared in horror at the moving pictures as they sat down. Nico took a seat down in the back of the room and Will Solace slammed his books down next to him.

"What are you doing, Solace?" Nico hissed at Will.

Will looked at little hurt at this but just glared him, "I do what I want Di Angelo. Why do you even care so much anyway?" Will said in a quick whisper.

"I don't!" Nico said back. "But I was here first so go sit somewhere else!"

"If you care so much maybe you should move!"

"Maybe I'll will, you Mudblood!" Nico spat at him.

The room went deadly silent. All the other Hufflepuffs looked at him in shocked. "What did you say Di Angelo," Said one of the Hufflepuff girls. He looked at them in confusion. He didn't know what was so bad about what he said. His step-mother used it all the time so did all of her friends. Just as this was going on the Gryffindors filed in. Will looked at him in disgust and stood up. _Well maybe now he'll leave me alone, _he thought. Will sat himself next to a Gryffindor girl that Nico thought might have been called Inej.

Everyone was glaring at him but he still didn't know what he had done. He shrugged and piled his books on the seat next to him. Just then Professor Lockhart stepped out into the classroom. "Hello first years and welcome to DADA taught by yours truly," Nico raised his eyebrow and glanced around. Rory and Amy were looking at each other, barely containing their laughter but Will and several of the girls looked as though they were hanging on to ever word.

"I hope you all have copies of my books!" The class muttered their collective yes. "Good, good. Now why don't we all start out with a little quiz," The class looked a little annoyed to be asked to take a quiz. "Now can you all take out your quills!" There was a rustling as everyone reached into their bags for a quill. Nico saw to little, grey pen that Will had given him and almost grabbed it but instead got out his quill and ink. Lockhart glided around the room, handing out papers. He stopped when he got to Solace's desk, "What this?" He said picking up the grey pen.

"It's a pen, sir. Like a quill but you don't have to re dip," Will squeaked.

Lockhart laughed and set it down on the desk. "What will the Muggles think of next!" When Nico got his paper, he glanced over the questions. He squinted hoping he was reading it right. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite_ _colour _and _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest ambition _were just two of the questions. Nico snorted and looked around. This had to be a joke, right? When he saw all the kids were doing the quiz, he stood up.

"I don't mean to be rude sir but this quiz is shit," He said, throwing the test on the floor. The class looked at him in shock as he ground the test under his heel and stormed out.

Nico ran down the hallway trying to find the way back to the Hufflepuff common room, when he literally ran headfirst into Cedric. He jerked back as Cedric tried to steady him. "Don't touch me!" He gasped. Cedric stood back as he gasped for air.

"What happened Nico. You should be in class," Cedric said worried. "You should sit down," Cedric guided Nico to one of the stone benches that lined the halls. "Peppermint," Cedric held out a little red and white sweet wrapped in plastic. Nico took it and put it in his mouth. He immediately coughed and spit it out. He glared as Cedric laughed. "You need to take the plastic off. It's a muggle sweet," He pulled another one out of his back pocket and tore open the wrapping. Nico followed suit and placed the candy back in his mouth. This time it tasted fine. "So do you want to tell me what happened,"

Nico pulled his knees up to his chest and nodded, "Will sat down next to me and I told him to go away. He didn't and I called him a mudblood. Then..."

"Wait, what!" Cedric looked at him in horror. "You called him what?"

"Why is everyone so mad about that?" Nico's voice broke. "My step-mother and her friends say it all the time! They told me there's nothing wrong with it,"

Cedric looked at him with pity, "Nico it's not a good thing to call someone that. It's a slur," He sighed. "You should apologize,"

Nico looked at him and groaned, "Now they're gonna hate me. I always fuck up friendships," He said bitterly.

"Language Nico. He might forgive you. Then what?"

"Then the Professor handed out these dumb tests and I just couldn't sit and fill out those answers. So here I am," Nico spread his hands and sighed. "Now can you point me back to the Hufflepuff common room?"

Cedric smiled, "I'll take you. I have the next two periods free and I have to walk you guys to Herbology next anyways," Cedric picked up Nico's books. "I also have to make sure that Chase, Blitz and Hearth don't blow something up,"

As the entered the common room, several people were indeed blowing up the common room. Except it wasn't just Hufflepuffs, three girls, two in Gryffindor and one Slytherin sat by the fire. Two boys one in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw sat drinking cups of tea. They all seemed to be playing what could only be called Modified Exploding Snap. "What are you doing!" Cedric ran in grabbing one of the Hufflepuff's wand from him.

"Aw, Cedric you ruined it," Said one of the girls by the fire.

"No I did not Alex. I saved my common room from being blown up," He glanced around. "What are you lot even doing in here?"

The girl called Alex wiggled her eyebrows, "Can't I just spend a little time with my boyfriend here?" She grabbed one of the Hufflepuff boys and kissed him."Oh who's this?" Her gaze landing on Nico.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo," Nico spluttered.

"Great!" Alex jumped up from where she was sitting. She had green hair, was wearing a jean mini skirt and a green lacy top, and had her tie handing loosely around her neck. The most shocking part about her was her eyes. One was brown and the other was amber. "I'm Alex Ferrio, Slytherin, fifth year. And this," She grabbed one of the Hufflepuff boys, "is Magnus Chase. My idiot boyfriend," The boy had shoulder length hair and was hunched over with his hands buried in his pockets. He waved and went to go back to sit down.

One of the Gryffindor girls stood up and walked over. She was wearing a green headscarf and had serious, scary eyes. "My name is Samirah al-Abbas. I'm the Gryffindor, fifth year prefect. Alex's sister," Then she gave him an awkward thumbs up.

A tall, black boy stood up and waved, "I'm T.J. in Gryffindor and fifth year," He pointed at the red haired Irish girl, "That lovely lady is Mallory Keen. She is also in Gryffindor, fifth year," Then he pointed at a tall boy with a surprisingly large beard, "That is Haftborn Gunderson,"

The tall boy walked up and nodded, "I'm in Ravenclaw, prefect, sixth year," He stood at about 6'8" "I'm hoping to make Head Boy,"

The Hufflepuff boy standing next to Magnus made some sort of signs with his hands. "Be quiet Hearth. I don't think Weasley will make Head Boy," The other kid made more signs with his hands. "Yeah, yeah, I know," He rolled his eyes. "This is Hearthstone," He pointed at the tall willowy boy who Nico thought might have been not fully human. "7th year," The boy signed some more.

The boy standing next to him sighed, "Okay Hearth, ye dorky elf," Nico must of had a look on his face because the short boy said, "You got a problem with that," Nico shook his head. "Good, kid. I'm Blitz the half dwarf and he's Hearth the half elf," Hearth signed something. "Because I'm proud of my heritage," Blitz said. "And you should be too," Blitz smiled. "Welcome to Hufflepuff kid. This is our final year so you better be a make us proud,"

Cedric sighed, "Guys you're overwhelming him. Anyone who's not a Hufflepuff, go back to your out house," Cedric looked down at his watch. "We have to go anyway. I'm late to pick up the first years fro-" As he was talking the first years and Sarah streamed into the room. "What about Herbology?"

"Fred and George," Sarah said. "They blew up the greenhouses," She reached down and pulled off her heels. "So you guys have a free period," Cedric nudged Nico and pointed at Will. Nico nodded and took a deep breath.

Nico walked over to were Will was sitting with Cecil, Lou Ellen, Rory and one of the girls. "Um, Will," Will turned around and all the people he was talking to glared at Nico.

"What do you want Di Angelo," Rory said.

"I just- I just wanted to apologize to Will," Nico said. He turned to look at Will. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it,"

Will looked at him, "Okay," he said and turned back to his conversation. The people he was talking to continued to glare at Nico. Nico walked away and sat in one of the window seats. _This is going to be a long year_.

Yay! So a couple things. First, I'm not defending racism, I'm just saying that Nico grew up with it and doesn't know better. He is a child, he is not Malfoy. Also Sarah is based on a friend and ex. of mine. (We both turned out to be gay) So all the badass is real Sarah. If you're reading this, hi Sarah. How did you like it and please review.


	6. Halloween

**Thank you people who commented. And Bubbles, great idea, I will add the Stoll Brothers. As always comment your thoughts about my bad writing. (Grammar and spelling)**

The first two months of school dragged by for Nico. People gave him dirty looks in the hallways, and he knew why. He couldn't blame them really. His housemates avoiding him like the plague. All except for Cedric, Frank, and Floor 19 as they called themselves. (He had no idea why) Hazel's group still talked to him but they had their own friends. He really was alone.

To top that off, he was the top of his class in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. He hated DADA, most people did. After the incident with the 2nd years, Lockhart had them reading aloud from his books. It was dull. Nico sat in the back avoiding most of the class as always but even he couldn't escape Lockhart's dumb voice. He spent most of his time wandering the halls looking for interesting places to go. By Halloween, the only people who knew the Castle better him were Finch, the Weasley Twins, and the Stoll Brothers.

On the Friday just before Halloween, Nico was sitting in a little nook he had found behind a painting of a skeleton with a black opal crown on it's head. He had bowed to the painting and it had swung open to reveal a cozy little room with a stuffy old arm chair. The room had windows that looked over the grounds and strangely several books on dragon keeping, rare beasts, bowtruckles, and griffins. There was also a faded Hufflepuff scarf handing on the back of the armchair. He would hang up his new bright Hufflepuff scarf next to it.

Currently he was working on his Charms homework. He had to write a 200 word essay on the practical uses of a Flying Charm. They had recently learnt how to preform this charm and Nico hadn't stopped using it to get simple stuff to fly over to him. He kept missing though and after the sixth time he smack Hearth in the face, Hearth had stomped over and told him he was going to learn the summoning charm. Nico had been learning sign language for the last few months. All Hufflepuff were taught BSL by Hearth and Blitz. Hearth preformed all his spells silently since first year, which was an amazing thing for a 1st year to do, but not a surprise. Since he couldn't teach Nico how to say the charm quite right and he kept tossing books in the fire, Magnus assisted. Frank had finally shown him the charm so he could read better but he still felt sick after writing an essay. He put down the small pen that Will had given him and took a deep breath. He put down his essay and took out a picture of a bowtruckle he had been working on. According to Cedric he would have to draw one anyways for Care of Magical Creatures in third year. He probably wouldn't even take the class though, animals hated him. As he put the pen down on his paper and tried to draw a line, nothing happened. Just like at the Feast when he forgot to take off the cap.

He started to panic. He loved that pen, it was so much easier to use then a quill. He stood up, maybe he could find Will and ask for another one. Most likely he'd say no but it was worth a shot. He grabbed his bag and exited the room. He made his way down 5 flights of stairs to get to the Hufflepuff common room. He knew that Will would be in there. It was raining and he hated the library just as much as most people did. The Hufflepuffs hang out together most of the time anyways. Also, like most Hufflepuffs he was good at finding stuff.

As he entered the room he was hit with a blast of heat and noise. People were running around and playing games. It was stuffed full of people. Will, Cecil, Lou Ellen, and one of the girls in his year, Lila. Nico started walking toward him when he bumped into Castiel Novak. "Oh, sorry Cas," Nico said. Everyone called Cas either Cas or Castiel. No one ever called him Novak.

Cas stared at him with unsettling, blue eyes, "I do not hold a grudge Nicolas Di Angelo," Cas tilted his head like an owl and asked, "Why are you rushing? We do not have class,"

"No, my pen just broke and Solace has more and I was hoping he'd give me one," Nico said trying to push past him.

"Dean said that people who are friends give each other gifts," Cas said thoughtfully. "He said that when I tried to give him back his 'Walkman'" Cas put the last word in air quotes. "'You keep those,'" Cas also put those words in air quotes.

"That's great but I have to ask Solace about my pen," Nico said sidestepping Cas and walking toward Will again. That kid was weird and Nico knew that he himself tended to freak people out. He didn't really mind the fact though. When he walked up to Will the other people sitting with him looked up at him. Cecil and Lila looked up at him with open hostility but Will and Lou Ellen didn't seem to really care. Will had forgiven him months ago, or so Cedric said. "Um, I was- I was wondering if you could fix the pen you gave me?" Will frowned in confusion up at him. "But- but it's okay. You don't have to. It really doesn't matter at all. I was just drawing this thing and the pen wouldn't write but it's no big deal," Nico rambled. He felt a rush of blood to his face. "I'll just- I'll just go now,"

Will looked down and grabbed his bag. He reached around in it until he pulled out five pen. Four of them were black and one was blue. "Here you go," Will said, handing the pens to Nico. "I'll have to buy more over Christmas break. People seem to really hate using quills," He grinned up at Nico.

"Thanks, Solace," Nico said, as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

"Don't thank me, Nico," Will said. "Also, you can called me Will,"

"Okay Will," Nico started to walk away when Will called to him.

"Come back! Sit with us!" Will waved his hand and patted the seat next to him. Nico walked back and nervously sat on the soft armchair. "So, you excited for Halloween? Cause I am!"

Nico shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "My family never really celebrated Halloween,"

Cecil let out a low whistle, "Wow. That's really sad," He said, "and boring,"

"Well I'm excited," Lou Ellen said. "I love Halloween and my brothers say that it's really cool at Hogwarts!" She was bouncing up and down in the squishy armchair. "I saw that Flitwick and some of the prefects decorating the Great Hall! It looked amazing."

The rest of the first years talked about Halloween and the feast tomorrow, Nico just sat listening to everyone. It seemed like they had forgiven him and he was grateful for that but he wasn't sure if he deserved it. Cedric had told him that what you are like when you're young doesn't define the rest of life. He could change and just because his parents believed something doesn't mean he had too. He had listened to what Cedric said and now knew that just because someone was muggleborn didn't mean they were any different then anyone else. He wanted to make up for everything that he had done and said and hoped that people would believed he had changed.

"Alright first years!" Cedric clapped his hands and yelled out to the common room. "Time for bed! You guy have your first Halloween at Hogwarts tomorrow and I don't want to have to drag you by your ears out of bed," He looked around the common room at the older students. "Now I know I can't stop you lot from staying up till dawn but I can tell you," He glanced at floor 19 sniggering in the corner, "That anyone who shouldn't be in this common room should leave now before I write you up for being out of bed after hours. Now get back before anyone catches you,"

TJ, Mallory, Halfborn, Alex, and Samirah stood up and walked to the door. Alex kissed Magnus and walked to the door. He (Alex was a guy that day. He was gender fluid so sometimes he was a guy and other times was a girl. The staircase wouldn't let him up if he was a guy so he had to have Piper grab his things sometimes) turned back to Cedric and said, "You're no fun, can't we stay a little longer," Cedric just laughed and shooed them away.

The first years made their way up the stairs, giggling and talking among themselves. The boys entered the room and Cecil threw himself down on his bed. He pulled back the curtain and a moment later Nico heard him snoring. Will started to giggle sleepily and Nico yawned realizing just how tired he was. He slipped into his sleeping clothes and curled up in bed pulling the curtain around it and quickly letting sleep come.

The next day was thankfully a Saturday so they did have any classes to distract them from the upcoming holiday. Almost the entire school was buzzing with excitement, a few people seemed not to be. Cas had barely any idea what Halloween was before Dean told him and Sherlock seemed to think it was stupid but his friend John Watson had called him on his bullshit saying that he had always enjoyed Halloween. Will was telling them all about Muggle Halloween and Nico couldn't believe how different it sounded. Cedric had overheard Will bemoaning not having candy so he promised to grabbed enough candy from Honeydukes from the first years.

Everyone in Hufflepuff and many of the people in other houses loved Cedric. He was kind and intelligent. He was the star of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and was a great prefect. Very few people were jealous of him as it was almost impossible to hate him. He had been walking the first years to almost all their classes for months and even though they could navigate the castle by themselves, he seemed to enjoy helping them.

Rory told them stories about how when he and Amy were little she would make him dress up as "The Raggedy Doctor". No one was quite sure who this Doctor had been. When they had first got to the castle, Cedric had tried to help Amy and Rory find him in records of the school but it was like he didn't exist. The only records them found of him were in old history books talking about a Doctor with a blue box that used magic that no one had ever seen before appearing and helping out. Amy was a bit obsessed with finding him but nothing had turned up. They could all see that Rory was a bit exhausted with all the talk of the Doctor but he never told Amy that.

Nico was really nervous for Halloween. The only things he had heard about it was from Hazel and before Hogwarts, she always talked about how Halloween was just a time when her mother got more business then usual. Her mother had been unstable and most people had thought she was a Muggle but instead her magic was more all over the place. She couldn't really control when her magic came out. It was a bit like an obscural but she was much to old to be one so no one ever figured out what was wrong with her before she died, almost killing Hazel as well.

He had spent the entire day at the lake sitting under a tall beech tree, drawing the people around him. It was a nice day for late October so about half the school was outside enjoying the nice weather. It was a day that something bad would start in a book or something but sadly Nico was not in a book at the moment, just a shitty fanfic. Floor 19 was at the edge of the lake bating the giant squid with bits of bacon. At breakfast Alex had come over to their table to steal the bacon.

When she had grabbed the bacon from the table, she got a chorus of disappointed voices telling her to give it back. She had just grabbed a plate and put more bacon on it. "Oh come on. You guys will have the calmest reaction for me taking your food," She smiled at them. "You're basically Canada in the form of a Hogwarts house,"

Frank looked hurt at that, "I'm Canadian,"

"Exactly," She plopped down next to Magnus and leaned back across the aisle so her head almost touched the floor.

Just at that moment the current Head Girl, Jo, walked up to where Alex was half lying, half sitting. "What are you doing," She said, the group sitting around Alex looking just slightly guilty. "You're not at you're own table and you took all of Hufflepuff's bacon. Alex, you are in 5th year. I might expect this stuff from a first year but you should know better,"

Alex just smiled, "Or should I?"

Jo just rolled her eyes, "Yes, you should. What are you planning to do with that bacon?"

Alex sat up and started to break the bacon into smaller pieces, "We're going to feed it to the giant squid! I sure hope they're not vegetarian,"

Magnus jumped,"'We're?' No there is no we in this," Hearth and Blitz both shook their head.

"Aww. Come on Beantown! Let's go have a romantic date feeding bacon to giant squid that, for some reason, lives in a Scottish lake," Alex stood up and bowed to Jo. "Well, have a lovely day and I'm going to see is Jose likes bacon,"

Jose did seem to like the bacon that was offered to them so Nico assumed that they were not vegetarian. Floor 19 had to be that oddest group in the entire school. They were pretty much all from different houses and the only people who got into more trouble then them were the Twins and that was only because Alex and Sam were Metamorphmagus. It was odd to have to meet a Metamorphmagus much less two. Apparently, their mother/father was one and had passed it on to the both of them. They were an extremely powerful Metamorphmagus and was Alex's mother and Sam's father. For Halloween, Alex had turned her hair bright orange and she looked even more like a poisonous animal.

The Halloween feast was starting even early them most feasts so by 4:30 most of the students had started to head back into the school. Nico followed behind, butterflies in his stomach. He walked up the aisle in the overcrowded hall, taking a seat next to Will at the Hufflepuff table. Frank had chosen to sit at Gryffindor table with the rest of his friends, including Hazel. On of the second years looked over the table and said, "So, what do you think will happen this year?" The boy smirked. "Last year was the troll and before that was the twins and the Stoll brother being, well, themselves,"

Will choked on his drink, "Troll," he said, sounding terrified.

"Yeah," Cecil said. "What's this about a troll?'

"Oh last year and mountain troll was set loose in the dungeons but Potter and his friends stopped it," Alex said. "They're like the main characters of an anime,"

"Who set the troll loose?" Nico asked. "Peeves?"

_No, it was the DADA teacher from last year,_ Hearth signed. _Don't worry, he's dead._

"Oh, thanks. That's very reassuring," Amy said sarcastically, Rory translating for Hearth. "And how, may I ask, did he die?"

Magnus barely looked up from his food, "Oh you know, Potter turned him into dust because he had Moldy Voldy sticking out of the back of his head," Floor 19 seemed to be very chill with bad things. Making jokes and trying to make it seem less bad.

Cas look away from Dean and their conversation, "Is that sarcasm?" he looked to Dean. "It is right?"

Dean smiled and half rolled his eyes, "Yep," Recently they had found out that Cas had grown up in a bit of a cult like family. He had had almost no contact with the outside world and had grown up pretty much alone. He had three brothers and one sister, Micheal had ended up being an extremely important man in the Department of Mysteries. Gabriel had started working odd jobs as his family had shut him out. Anna had supposedly gone insane and was in Saint Mungos. Lucifer, Micheal's twin, had disappeared four years ago and the MOM was looking for him.

"I thought he was dead," Will said, looking at Nico. "You said he was dead!"

"I thought he was dead too," Nico responded. "I had no idea about this,"

Blitz sighed, "Yeah, you wouldn't have kid. The Daily Prophet didn't write about it at all, even though Dumbledore told everyone. They don't want You Know Who to be back,"

A small girl from Gryffindor who didn't look older then ten sighed, "Just say his name! It won't kill you,"

Her friend slash almost older brother, a third year Hufflepuff named Apollo said, "Well, Meg, names have power and during the Wizarding War it was considered..."

Meg cut him off, "Really. I bet nothing will happen if I say his name. Look, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldy, Voldemort," As she said the dark wizard's name over and over until the entire hall turned to look at her. She smiled at them, "See nothing. You're the only ones given his name power,"

Apollo looked at her with annoyance, "Rude,"

"Ah so the T is silent," Will said. "I was wondering,"

A couple students shoot Meg dirty looks. She was by far the youngest student in the school. She had somehow gotten her letter early or something. She was only ten and as soon as she arrived she had decided that Apollo would be her friend. They made an odd pair. Meg protecting him from other students and his own bad decisions and Apollo giving advice that she ignored.

Nico continued to eat his food, tuning out the other students. He knew that he would have gotten along great with them last year, before his sister's death. It was like he had lost all his social skills when Bianca had died. He looked up at the ceiling staring at the stars that were visible. It was almost cloudless, so it looked more beautiful then normal. he barely noticed when Will waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Earth to Nico," Nico started and looked at Will. "Pudding," He saw that the gold plates had filled with food once again. He had a bit of a sweet tooth and if he could, would live on chocolate alone. Will picked up a small golden plate, "Hey, are these solid gold?"

Rory Williams looked up, "Ah, no they are not. They're iron and copper. They used to be silver but in 1971 they changed to gold,"

"Why?" Nico asked.

He shrugged his shoulders a bit, "No one knows. Well, Dumbledore probably knows,"

Amy stared at him, "How do you know that?"

Rory shifted in his seat, "Well, before we got here, I got as many books as I could on Hogwarts and different history books," His face turned pick. "I thought that you wouldn't want to be friends with me if you meet someone who knew more about," He gestured vaguely at the room. "this,"

Amy laughed, "Of course not, stupid face,"

Cedric stood up and clapped his hand to get the attention of the Hufflepuff table, "Guys, me and Sarah got you all a bunch of candy from Honeydukes so here," He lifted up two bags and placed them on the table.

"We spent a lot of money on this so you'd better like it," Sarah said, sounding just a tad threatening. Everyone, chorused their thank yous while the other tables looked on in jealousy. Frank came back to the table trying to grabbed some but Sarah stopped him, "Only for Hufflepuffs. You abandoned us today so no candy,"

Frank waved his hand at the non-Hufflepuffs at the table. "What about them?"

Alex waved her- no his hand, "I'm just too amazing not to give candy to," She smirked at Frank, she then turned to Hearth summoned a tennis ball, signed _Think fast_, and threw it at him. Hearth signed _I don't know what you're talking about _before he caught the ball with one hand and gave it to Blitz. "Damn, Hearth, how do you do that?"

Apollo pointed at Meg as she shoveled as much food as she could into her mouth, "Do you really want to get in between Meg and food of any kind?" They all just kinda shrugged and let Frank take some of the candy back to the Gryffindor table.

The hall was filled with laughter and talking, Nico wasn't quite sure what time it was but it felt as though hours had passed. He knew it was late when Mallory hexed Magnus for calling Mak. Thankfully, he ducked and Cedric came over to sort out the disagreement.

When, student started filing out of the hall after they were told to go back to their common rooms, Nico thought that nothing could go wrong. Thanks to the need for literary symmetry, he was very wrong.

As the students came to the hallway were the haunted girls bathroom, they were met by a almost surprising sight. The floor was covered in water that was tinted pink, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the center of the hallway and right above them was a frozen Mrs. Norris and words painted in what looked like blood on the walls. The hallway was silent for a moment before someone screamed. The hallway was then filled with loud talking and panicked screams. Nico turned to look at Will, who was looking at the scene with obvious horror on his face.

On of the Slytherins shouted, "Enemies of heir! You'll be next mudbloods!" Nico didn't understand why he said that until he made out what was written on the wall, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware,"

Then Dumbledore, Snape, and Mcgonagall pushed their way through the crowd, trying to silence the students. Flitch then accused Potter of writing words on the wall and killing his cat. Only the cat wasn't dead just petrified, which Potter didn't do, according to Dumbledore. Lockheart then pretended to know what he was doing and the prefects took them back to their common rooms.

Nico, didn't want to admit it but he was pretty scared. Will's looked even worse, his face white as a sheet. They made their way to the dorm room. not wanting to go to sleep. Cas, who still wore an oversized muggle trench coat sat on the floor, staring up at them with his sweet and naive eyes. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" Cecil asked.

"I don't know. No one was sitting on their bed so I sat on the floor," The rest of the boys joined him sitting on the floor.

Will took a shaky breathe and steeled himself, sitting up straighter, "So, what is the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I asked Dean and he said 'I dunno, a title of a book'" Cas looked at the rest of them thoughtfully. "That might have been a joke though,"

Rory jumped up suddenly and ran to his trunk, "I don't know why I didn't look as soon as we got here," He pulled out the book, _Hogwarts, A History_. "It's got to be in here," They sat in silence as Rory Williams flipped through the book. "Here we go!" He looked up at them excitedly. "So it basically says that the guy who founded Slytherin left but before he left he made a chamber under the school with a monster inside. Only a heir of his could open the chamber and let the monster out,"

"And who are the enemies of the heir and why are they the enemies of this dude," Cecil asked.

Rory wrinkled his forehead, "Well Slytherin left the school because he only wanted to teach purebloods so that might be it. Also, monster, his symbol is a snake so I'm guessing the monster is a very big snake,"

Cecil crossed his arms over his chest, "Well Slytherin sounds like a racist ass,"

"Wait, they named the houses after themselves," Nico said, frowning.

"Wait," Will said, "That's what bothering you the most out of that?"

"No it's just that," Nico paused, "it seems kinda arrogant to name a entire group of people after yourself,"

Just then, Cedric opened the door. "Hey guys. You should get some sleep. Today has been very eventful," They grumbled as Cedric closed the door and they started to change into their pajamas, Castiel, for some reason, still wearing his coat. They got ready for bed silently and Nico pulled the butter coloured curtains closed. He laid down to try and fall asleep expect not to fall asleep at all but instead he fell asleep immediately, not waking up till the next moring.

**Hey, this is the next chapter. I most likely will not continue this as I'm not enjoying writing this very much.**


End file.
